


One Man's Heart

by karrenia_rune



Category: Gargoyles
Genre: Character Study, Community: fanfic100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1281298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/pseuds/karrenia_rune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much what it says on the tin</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Man's Heart

Title: One Man's Heart  
Author: Karen  
Fandom: Gargoyles: general series  
Character: Macbeth  
Rating: General  
Words: 362  
Prompt # 47 Heart

 

"One Man's Heart"

He once made a promise to himself a very long time ago; longer than most people realize, that when it came right down to it, the idea of late night soul-searching only got in the way. Macbeth as he was once known hundreds of years ago, awoke in this century, memories fragmented and his heart had numbed. It took a while but he eventually would adjust to the changes that occurred while he'd slept. In odd disjointed moments, he can recall old legends he'd heard the bards of his time relate, about the legendary sleepers in caves, ancient, legendary kings and warriors, who waited for the summoning of a magic horn before they would awaken and live to fight the good fight once again.

Macbeth is a fighter and a survivor. He's no hero; he leaves that responsibility to those who have thwarted his carefully planned schemes time and again; for another legendary race survived into these modern times: the Gargoyles.

Lennox MacDuff as Macbeth as he goes by now, certainly would not equate himself with those figures of legend; after all, he's done questionable things, even dangerous and illegal things. Sometimes he wonders, if there is any truth to old saying that there are aspects of magic and technology are very similar; that might explain the source of his longevity.

Not that he ever gave much thought as to why he is still alive after all this time.

His heart is as not as cold and devoid of feeling as his enemies might imagine, after all, he has his passions just like any other man, he has ambition, and his drive; it's just that he is very good at keeping a very fine balance between logic and passion. It's a balance he has worked very hard to achieve for hundreds of years, so one might imagine he has made a measure of success in doing so.

Macbeth regarded his reflection in the polished surface of the full-length mirror in his grand reception hall. Not bad," he mutters under his breath. "The beauty part of living on the edge is that one can see both sides without actually going over the edge."


End file.
